Ghost of Your Lies
by annonymousTK
Summary: Whatever is a boy to do?


The Malfoy Manor was certainly the grandest mansion within a 10-mile radius. Large fountains welcomed guests into the large, plush green front yard with rose bushes that put even Madam Sprout to shame. Trees grew sky high and seemed to caress the clouds with their thick branches. But it was the mansion itself that could easily take a person's breath away. It covered more than half of the 8000 square foot property; it's olive trim contrasting beautifully with the sloping lawns. It was a master of a house, boasting 11 bedrooms, 6 and a half baths, a guesthouse that was easily the size of a regular bungalow, and 2 pools – one outside in the backyard, and one inside that you could see from a window in the dining room. Yes it was definitely a sight to behold.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was just getting ready to apparate home for the holidays when his girlfriend, Pansy, rushed up, her fuchsia robes swishing around her feet.  
"Oh, Draco! Must I wait a whole month to come visit? That's an awfully long time for a girl in love to wait." She stuck out her lower lip and gently ran her finger up Draco's jaw.  
"I'm sorry, love. I'm afraid that was my parent's final ruling."  
"Hmph." Pansy lowered her hand to his chest and kissed him softly on the lips, "I'll be counting the days."  
Draco smiled, "Me too. Goodbye, love." He winked and then he was gone in a flash, leaving behind the strong smell of his cologne.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco, dear! You're home! And my you look simply dashing. More and more like your father everyday. Speaking of him, he's working late at the Ministry tonight so you probably won't see him until tomorrow. Have you grown?" Narcissa Malfoy flitted around her son, fixing his hair, smoothing his robes and simply fawning over how handsome he was. And he was, indeed. He stood at 6' tall with hair so blonde it was almost white. His eyes were a grayish-blue – the type that girls so easily got lost in. His body was exactly how a boy who had played Quidditch his entire life should've be – lean and muscular. Girls loved him and guys looked up to him. Narcissa was a disgustingly proud mother and her Draco had turned out just right.  
The door slammed open and before Draco could turn to see who it was, he felt 2 arms wrap around his legs in a tight hug.  
"You're hooooooooome," his little sister, Keva, trilled. Her blonde curls were knotted and her face was splashed with mud. The hands that were gripping Draco's legs were positively drenched in dirt and her skirt was torn at the side.  
"Keva Marie! Get upstairs, wash up, and change your clothes. Quickly now, the Trempetts are coming over for dinner." Narcissa slapped her small hands away and shooed her up the stairs.  
Keva walked away solemnly, her blue eyes wet with tears.  
"Mother, she's 6 years old, give her a break." Draco said with a sigh.  
"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter, young man. She's been nothing but trouble her whole life – such a disgusting little tomboy. I've yet to train her into a proper young lady." Narcissa shook her head and then smiled at her son, "But enough of that. Go get changed. We have guests arriving in –" Narcissa glanced at the clock and gasped, "Twenty minutes! Kitsy, is the food prepared?"  
Draco took the stairs two at a time and walked into his bedroom. It looked the same as it did when he'd left it. Except for his bed – it wasn't made. That's odd, he thought but dismissed the thought quickly. He took his time changing and fixing his hair and when he was ready he walked down the hall to Keva's room.  
"Knock, knock" he said softly and walked in. Keva was sitting on her bed, tugging desperately at the offending dress. She had one sock on and one sock off, and her hair was an absolute disaster.  
"Need some help?" Draco asked, grinning at her.  
"No, I do not. I'm doing just fine." Keva pulled on her other sock and rummaged around her closet for her party shoes. She held them up triumphantly and sat down on the floor to put them on. "It doesn't fit!" she cried, tugging the right shoe on her left foot.  
"That could be contributed to the fact that you're putting it on the wrong foot," Draco said, smirking.  
Keva let out a frusturated cry and threw the shoe as hard as she could against her wall. "I don't want to go to this silly dinner anyway. No one can make me." She crossed her arms and remained on the floor.  
Draco retrieved the shoe and sat down beside her, "Let me help you. And then we can go down together and you can sit beside me, deal?"  
Keva thought for a moment and then nodded. She held out her right foot and let Draco slip it on and buckle it.  
10 minutes later she was ready to go, her hair in cute bouncy ringlets from a spell Draco had found and performed. She looked absolutely adorable and every inch a young lady.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsy was clearing away the dinner dishes as Narcissa and Katie Trempett proceeded into the living room for tea and a good gossip. Draco and Mr. Trempett were having a heated discussion about what a mistake it was that Hogwart's had hired Dumbledore.  
"...So incapable, he is. A complete crackpot old man who has no control over his students." Mr. Trempett was saying as he smoked his cigar.  
"Father, I believe you're boring poor Draco." The Trempett's 15-year- old daughter, Anna, said. "Besides, I would like to have a word with him ...alone."  
Mr. Trempett nodded, "Nice talking to you, son. You're growing into a respectable young man. I guess I shall go join the women." He winked at them and walked away.  
"Keva, would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?" Anna asked sweetly.  
"Yes I would. This is my house and I have every right to stay right here."  
"Mind your manners," Draco hissed at her. "We won't be long."  
"Oh, all right," Keva said with an overdramatic sigh. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She jumped off her chair and flounced up the stairs 


End file.
